


Summer Roommates Reunited

by GrizzlyBear1710



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Clexaweek2020, Day 4 Roommates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyBear1710/pseuds/GrizzlyBear1710
Summary: Lexa and Clarke had been working at the same summer camp every year in between their years at different Universities. Clarke hadn't seen her tall, awkward, shy friend in nearly a year, and was excited to once again be sharing a room with her. However, with Finn gone this year and Clarke needing a new way to release tension, she's looking for someone new to share a bed with. When Lexa returns to camp, almost unrecognisable with a muscular build and newfound confidence, how long can Clarke go without giving into temptation?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	Summer Roommates Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> It's very late, but better late than never, right?

Every year, two friends made a pact to return to the same residential workplace over summer between their terms at University. Clarke and Lexa had been allocated roommates in their first year without them knowing each other. There was no Wi-Fi, television or any other entertainment, so had immediately been forced into talking to each other and getting along. They both spent eight weeks at the summer camp for young children, training and working together. But, once the summer ended, both women headed back to their separate Universities, agreeing to re-apply for the same job at the same camp the next year. It kind of became their thing. However, both women were now in their last year of University and this was more than likely their last time working at the camp over summer before they both got full-time proper jobs. 

Packing her suitcase to head up to Shrewsbury, Clarke was in her room back in her home in Portsmouth. She’d finally finished University a few days ago and was heading straight to the summer camp on the train. It had been a whole year since she’d last seen Lexa and she missed her. She caught a glimpse of the photo frame on her desk and picked it up, smiling at the memory attached to the photo. It was her and Lexa, pulling silly faces in their uniform. It could have been taken last year or their first year; neither of them had changed. Lexa had a scrawny frame and always wore clothes that were just a bit too big for her. Her hair was very untameable, so she always had it up in a tight bun, kept out of her face by a thin elasticated headband. Clarke had missed her face. With Clarke attending university down South while Lexa was up in Edinburgh, they were never able to meet while at University nor over smaller breaks like Christmas. However, they did have often phone calls. Lexa refused to FaceTime, claiming that it was uncomfortable watching her face on a screen. Despite argument, Lexa wouldn’t budge on her stance.

“Come on, honey, are you ready to go?” asked Abbie, who was giving her a lift to the train station. Zipping up her suitcase, Clarke swung it off her bed and grabbed her backpack. 

“Ready,” she said, and they headed off.

Lexa was already there having finished her final exams earlier than Clarke. So, she had their room to herself. They were situated in the staff cabins which were all on one level. The cabins were fairly small with two single beds, two bedside cabinets, a large wardrobe and two sets of drawers. They also had an adjoining, very small bathroom with a toilet, sink, mirror and shower. It was cosy, though. Lexa had claimed the bed against the wall, parallel to the door, leaving Clarke the bed to the left of the door against the wall. They were about four metres away from each other. Although Lexa’s was in the best position, it squeaked and creaked every time she moved. 

Thankfully, because they’d worked there for three seasons, both Clarke and Lexa were entitled to all weekends off unless they took overtime. In the last two seasons, both only got one day off a week, but now they had the same two days off. This left them heaps of time together to spend weekends out of the camp and maybe take a few trips. They’d booked the same five weekdays off half-way through the season for them to go away to Germany for a week. This season looked like it was going to be the best yet.

So, on the Saturday morning, a few hours before Clarke was due to arrive in Shrewsbury, Lexa made the short walk to the dining room for lunch. As she was walking, she passed the staff hostels, meeting with one of the team leaders, Anya, on the way. 

“What’s up, Lex?” she asked. Anya and Clarke were the only ones Lexa allowed to use that nickname. She let Clarke because it was Clarke, and she let Anya because she was her team leader, higher ranking than herself. 

“Hey, how’s the year been?” Lexa replied. 

“Not too bad, but we’re meant to have a busy summer. A heatwave is coming,” said Anya as Lexa nodded. They continued the walk in a comfortable silence. It had been a long time since they’d seen each other, so had a lot to discuss, but they had the whole of the summer to talk. Why rush it? “Say, have you grown a bit?” asked Anya as they were reaching the dining room. 

Lexa smiled bashfully, saying, “A little. I’ve been hitting the gym this year.” 

“As well as captaining the women’s football team?” 

“Yeah, it’s been intense, but good. It also meant I could a lot,” said Lexa and Anya sniggered.

“It looks good on you,” said Anya and Lexa nodded a thank you. 

“So, what concoction is for lunch today?” 

“God knows, but I’d eat anything right now.” 

When Clarke’s train pulled into Shrewsbury train station, her pre-booked taxi was already waiting outside. She jumped in, scrolled through her phone for the twenty-minute drive, then hopped out again, tipping the driver a few quid. When she arrived on-site, she took in a deep breath. It was like coming back home, and this time, Finn Collins – one of the paddle sports instructors – was no longer there to sleep with her and mess her around. Maybe it was time for her to find a new person to latch onto for the summer. There were always new recruits every year, so finding someone wouldn’t be a problem. Mostly everyone was around Clarke’s age of twenty-one and single anyway. 

She walked into reception and greeted her old friend Harper working behind the desk. Harper handed Clarke her cabin keys and lanyard. 

“Clarke, it’s great to see you again!” she said, walking around the table to give her a hug. 

“You too!” Clarke replied and before they could catch-up, the reception phone rang. Excusing herself, Harper returned to her desk to pick up the call. Time to head to her cabin and meet Lexa. However, when she was heading down to cabins, she spotted Anya sat on the grass with a very lean brunette drinking a beer. Clarke tried to work out who she was from behind, but she didn’t know anyone with plaited, dark, curly hair and what appeared to be muscular definition beneath her t-shirt. Feeling cocky, Clarke didn’t even glance at who the woman was beside Anya before pointing at her lap. 

“Sorry, is this seat free?” and as Clarke looked down with a smirk on her face, she was met with the shocked but delighted face of her summer camp friend. 

“Nice to see you too, Clarke!” Lexa replied, jumping up and pulling the blonde in for a hug. It appeared Lexa was none the wiser to Clarke’s pick-up line, thankfully, so she dropped it. That was until she looked over Lexa’s shoulder to find Anya giving her a shit-eating grin. 

As helpful as ever, Lexa gave Clarke a hand with unpacking her suitcase. As they were chatting, Clarke noticed that the only thing that had changed about Lexa was how she looked. She was no longer scrawny with knobbly knees, but instead she had built up a little with strong-looking arms poking out from her t-shirt and toned legs in her football shorts. 

“How was your journey?” Lexa asked pleasantly, folding Clarke’s uniform to place into her drawers. 

“Stressful as always; I hate getting trains,” said Clarke. 

“Why didn’t you say what time you were getting here? I would’ve picked you up from the station.” 

“How?” asked Clarke. 

“In my car,” said Lexa like it was obvious. When she was met with Clarke’s surprised expression, she continued, “Oh, did I forget to mention? Yeah, I have a car.” 

“Lexa,” Clarke began, “For three years we’ve been stuck on this site with no close public transport and nowhere to go, and you think that you getting a car for our final – and definitely best – season is not something important to mention.” Lexa laughed. Clarke had missed her laugh. She always scrunched her eyes up and threw her head back and it was always cute. But now, Clarke didn’t know what to think of her. She was edging away from cute and more towards very hot. 

“I’m sorry, maybe I was surprising you,” said Lexa. 

“Well it’s possibly the best surprise ever.” 

“Do you want another surprise?” 

“Always,” Clarke replied, her excitement building. Lexa turned around and began digging in her bedside cabinet. Once she’d found what she was looking for, Lexa spun back towards Clarke and dangled car keys in front of her. 

“How about an impromptu trip to Maccies?” offered Lexa, “My treat.” Clarke had never heard a more stunning offer. 

Slowly, Clarke was adjusting to this new Lexa. She wasn’t surprised every time she turned around and saw Lexa’s face, not framed by a tight bun, but instead by her curls plaited nicely with some hair remaining down. One thing was for certain though: Lexa’s self-esteem had sky-rocketed and it was nice. Whenever she was with the young children, she’d sing louder than anyone else the camp chants, do silly dances to make them laugh, and be an overall great instructor. She was completely different to the shy, awkward woman last year. 

It was a surprisingly hot day one Friday and Clarke was taking her group back to their accommodation, entertaining them by singing a song. All was well until she was squirted with an icy cold blast of water. Spinning around, she saw her attacker: Lexa. She had warpaint (or was it mud?) smeared across her cheeks and around her eyes like an attempt at camouflage. While she was distracted, Clarke failed to notice all the mini attackers with mud also on their face, springing out from behind the guest cabins, launching water balloons at the blonde and her group. Clarke let out a squeal, whipping around to find a dozen small faces grinning mischievously at her. Unfortunately, Clarke was defenceless. So, she accepted her battering, getting squirted and smacked with water balloons from all angles until her uniform was drenched. Once they were out of ammo, Lexa’s group retreated, laughing evilly. 

“She is so dead,” Clarke growled. 

“Oooh,” came the chorus of nine-year-olds around her. 

She waited until Lexa was asleep, then put her plan in motion. Gathering cold water from their bathroom, she filled up a bucket. Then, she tip-toed back into the bedroom and stood over her friend. She found it almost impossible to hold back a laugh at how funny this prank was going to be. With a deep breath, Clarke tipped the bucket upside down, drenching Lexa, her sheets, her bed, and her pyjamas. 

“Aghhhh!” was the noise that came from Lexa as she immediately opened her eyes and shot up from the bed. Clarke turned on the light, holding the bucket triumphantly. 

“You just got pranked!” she managed between laughs. Lexa was looking at her, a hand on her hip and giving her a look that could kill. Once Clarke had finished laughing and her breathing evened out, she focused on her friend across from her, then felt her mouth go dry. The water had obviously soaked through Lexa’s clothes, exposing most of her body. Her t-shirt was clinging to her upper body, moulded against the abs that were peaking out. 

Lexa began taking slow steps stalking towards the blonde. Instinctively, Clarke put her hands up, backing away from Lexa with every step she took. 

“Lexa…” Clarke began shakily, “what are you doing?” 

“I just want to show you how much I appreciate you. Here, come for a hug,” said Lexa darkly. Lexa pounced at her and Clarke just had enough time to leap out of the way of her hands. She began sprinting around the room, avoiding Lexa at all costs. That was until the brunette threw her entire body weight at Clarke, knocking her down onto Clarke’s bed. She wrapped her arms around her, and Clarke felt her skin freeze at the feeling of the wet clothes sticking to hers. To rub salt in Clarke’s wounds, Lexa then began tickling her ribs while straddling her. Clarke couldn’t stop the yelp that came from her throat. 

Suddenly, there was repeated knocking on the wall joined to the cabin next door. Of course, they’d forgotten how thin the walls were. They hadn’t heard their neighbours, Raven and Octavia, since they’d moved in. Usually, you could hear whoever was next to you laughing and chatting. 

“If you’re going to have sex, at least be quiet about it!” came the shouting voice of Raven, who was here for her second season. Clarke and Lexa dropped into silence, looking at each other before they dissolved into hushed laughter. 

Clarke nearly died when Lexa appeared out of the bathroom in nothing but a vest top and shorts after her quick, hot shower. She had to avert her gaze immediately, worried that if she didn’t look away instantly, she’d never be able to look away. Dejectedly, Lexa looked at her bed and sighed. Then, she looked at Clarke’s bed. 

“Clarke, my bed is wet and I’m not sleeping on the floor,” said Lexa. Clarke surveyed the messy bun atop her head and the tired look on her face. She’d feel bad if Lexa’s reaction wasn’t so hilarious. 

“Fine! Take my bed; I’ll take the floor,” said Clarke, crawling out from under her warm duvet. 

“We can share the bed. I’m sure we’d both fit in a single, and we’ve slept in the same bed before,” said Lexa, “Also, you need to change your shirt – it’s drenched.” Peering down at herself, Clarke noticed indeed that her t-shirt was now transparent. She looked up back at Lexa but was surprised when she saw the look on Lexa’s face, and where her eyes were focused. Oh. Maybe Clarke’s attraction to the brunette wasn’t one-sided. 

Clearing her throat, Clarke said, “I don’t have a spare pyjama top.” Lexa seemed to snap back to reality, looking up at Clarke’s face. 

“I’ll probably have something,” said Lexa, turning around, knowing she’d been caught staring, and rooting through a drawer. 

Clarke took this time to regain her composure and even out her breathing. Was there new sexual chemistry between herself and Lexa suddenly? Should they do anything about it? The thought of her and Lexa sharing a bed with this obvious tension between them sparked a jolt of excitement within the blonde. Would it ruin their friendship? With all these thoughts swirling around her head, Clarke was brought back to reality when Lexa turned around, holding out a ‘Edinburgh Women’s Football Club’ hoodie in her muscular arms. It was dark green, the same colour as Lexa’s eyes, with white lettering. It was worn but looked comfortable. Clarke stood up, accepting the hoodie from Lexa and decided to have some fun of her own. She turned her back to Lexa and slowly peeled her wet t-shirt off her body. Then, she pulled the hoodie over her head and turned back around. She saw Lexa’s face and grinned. She knew it would work. 

Her cockiness faded the minute she got into her own bed with her friend though, because it was dark, and Lexa was staring at her with a small smile. 

“This is cosy,” Lexa whispered. Clarke tried to find words, but the comforting scent of Lexa from her hoodie was clouding her mind. Then, Lexa’s hand on her hip practically made her head spin. “Hey, we can have a lie-in tomorrow. Neither of us are working, we can grab breakfast out, and then do something if you want? It’s meant to be great weather all weekend,” Lexa said. Clarke only managed to nod. “Are you okay?” she asked, rubbing Clarke’s hip with her thumb. It was meant to be comforting, but it just made Clarke hyperaware of the touch on her body. She felt so hot, like she needed to crack a window. 

“Yeah,” she croaked out, “doing something tomorrow sounds great. What were you thinking?” Clarke missed her touch when Lexa turned onto her back, but she finally felt like she could get oxygen into her lungs. God, why was she so affected by the new, hot Lexa?

“Hmm,” Lexa began, “We could go to Aber Falls.” Aber Falls, thought Clarke, a waterfall where she could cool off from her feelings for Lexa, get ice-cream and probably drink a lot of alcohol. 

“That would be amazing,” Clarke replied. 

Clarke had no idea how she managed to drop off to sleep, her mind occupied with thoughts she should not be having about her friend she was led beside. But, when she did wake up at about half-past nine, she felt very hot and a little sweaty. In fact, her leg was stuck to something soft but firm and her head was led on something that definitely wasn’t a pillow…Snapping her eyes open, she found herself led almost on top of Lexa, her head on Lexa’s chest with the brunette’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. Clarke’s leg was also stuck on top of Lexa’s, with her knee practically wedged into Lexa’s groin. Her arm was draped across Lexa’s midsection, but she couldn’t feel her vest top beneath her hands. Instead, she could feel the softness of Lexa’s skin on her stomach. If Clarke wasn’t so comfortable, she’d have shot away from the brunette. However, Lexa’s chest was such a good pillow and she felt contented. Breathing out, she relaxed into the position, shifting her leg the tiniest bit. Of course, she’d forgotten Lexa was the lightest sleeper. The brunette moved beneath her limbs, stretching out her legs, effectively pushing Clarke’s leg off her. Then, she reached up her arms and stretched out. Clarke nearly audibly gasped as she felt Lexa flex her abs as she stretched, and Clarke could feel all the firm muscle beneath her smooth skin. Suddenly, she was too hot. 

Without thinking, Clarke ripped the duvet off them both, and she immediately regretted it. She found that Lexa had removed her shorts during the night and was left only in her underwear and her vest top inched up her midsection, having her stomach completely on show. Clarke could now appreciate Lexa’s lower body, with her legs looking like typical footballer legs – toned, long and tanned. Her abs were perfect, sculpted with obliques and a v-line as well as the six-pack. Instinctively, Clarke’s fingers drifted over her stomach, exploring the bumps of muscle. Clearly, it tickled Lexa as she squirmed a little beneath Clarke’s touch and raised a few Goosebumps on her skin. Lexa opened her eyes and peered down at Clarke led on her chest. 

“Good morning,” croaked out Lexa with a raspy, morning voice. 

Clarke smiled and repeated, “Good morning.” They shared a lazy smile, then Lexa turned over on her side to face the blonde. Her other arm circled around Clarke’s waist and they were impossibly close. 

Lexa broke the silence, “What do you want for breakfast?” Clarke spent some time to think about what she fancied for breakfast – other than Lexa – and let the sound of the birds chirping and trees rustling outside fill the quiet. 

“Maybe a spoons breakfast?” suggested Clarke. At her words, Lexa’s stomach grumbled. “I’m guessing you agree,” said Clarke. 

“Hell yes!” she said. Then, she rolled fully on top of Clarke, and Clarke liked the feeling of Lexa’s weight above her, then climbed out of bed. Turning over, Clarke began to take the first steps of getting out of bed but got very distracted. Lexa was stood there side-on, so Clarke could fully appreciate Lexa’s toned ass in only her underwear. Shaking her head like she was removing those thoughts, she got up and raced to the bathroom. She couldn’t do this anymore. She was going to explode. 

After their breakfast at the Wetherspoons in Shrewsbury, they took a small shopping trip to grab drinks. Lexa was driving so she grabbed cans of coke. In solidarity, so did Clarke. She’d feel bad drinking alcohol when her friend couldn’t. They also picked up some sandwiches, snacks and things to do, like a beach tennis set and frisbee. Once they arrived at Aber Falls, it was busy. Of course, it would be. It was a Saturday while there was a heatwave. The place was swarming with children, parents and teenagers. But Lexa knew a place. 

They walked around, Clarke continuously looking for a place they could sit. But Lexa was walking with purpose with a reusable bag in one hand, a stuffed backpack over one of her broad shoulders, and a picnic blanket tucked under her arm. Her hair was pulled back into two separate braids to keep it off her face. She was wearing a black bikini underneath dark green vest top and black shorts; the summer outfit complete with a pair of flip flops. Clarke wore her hair down, a blue bikini top that showed off her cleavage and a pair of navy shorts with her own flip flops. As Clarke’s eyes trailed around the area, she noticed a lot of eyes on both herself and Lexa. That was new. Usually, whenever they went out together, all eyes were on just her, not her and Lexa. 

Eventually, Lexa led her quite far away from the main waterfall. The people began to filter out, space taken mostly by older couples, those without children, and young teenagers in groups. 

“Lexa let’s just sit here,” Clarke protested. All she wanted was to sit down and sunbathe. 

“Clarke be patient. We’re nearly there.”

“Where?” Instead of answering, Lexa looked back at her and winked. A minute later and Lexa had guided Clarke completely off the track where no one was residing. They could only just hear the waterfall and shouts from excited children. Even still, Lexa kept walking. 

Just before Clarke was about to throw down her own backpack, Lexa began climbing up a hardly beaten track elevated rather high. Grunting with the effort, Clarke trudged up much slower than the brunette. Once she reached where Lexa had stopped, Clarke was taken aback. They were quite high above everyone else at Aber Falls where the sun felt especially warm and there was literally no one around. Clarke could see the others down below and hear their faint voices and the water rushing. It was a huge patch of land, completely open, covered in grass. On the far side, there was a small cavern, only a few metres deep, but rather wide. Clarke was stunned.

As the blonde took in all the surroundings, Lexa laid out the picnic blanket, using her flip flops and boxes of coke to hold it down from the wind blowing it away. Lexa placed her sunglasses over her eyes and collapsed down on the blanket, throwing her hands behind her head. 

“How did you find this place?” Clarke asked, fully taken with how amazing their view was. 

“Costia and I went walking around here and found it,” Lexa explained. 

“Costia?” Clarke asked, “I didn’t know you two hung out.” 

“We always got the same day off, she had a car, and she was there when I was on my own a lot.” Costia was their colleague last year, quiet but kind with curly hair and dark brown eyes. Clarke was confused. 

“What do you mean when you were on your own?” she asked. 

“Well, you used to be around at Finn’s all the time, like at least three nights a week. She used to come over when you were away,” replied Lexa. She pushed her sunglasses back atop her head to look over at the blonde. 

“So, you and Costia…” Clarke began, but the words got stuck in her throat. 

When Lexa noticed she wasn’t going to finish her sentence, she added, “We slept together.” 

To say the least, Clarke was surprised. She always imagined that Lexa wasn’t interested in relationships – casual or otherwise – so this was a shock. She was especially shocked that Lexa’s choice of women was Costia. She was nice enough, but she just never saw the pair interact. Lexa could see that Clarke had questions. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, just say it,” she said. 

“I’m just surprised,” said Clarke, dropping down beside the brunette. “How did you two start seeing each other?” 

“I was sunbathing on my day off when she came out of her cabin swinging her car keys. I asked where she was going, she said she was going to get ice cream, asked if I wanted to join her, I said yes and we just kind of made it a weekly thing. We got along really well. Then, you started popping around to Finn’s a lot, so I invited her to our cabin one night just to have someone over to chat and watch a film. She ended up staying over, but we didn’t sleep together or anything. She came around a few more times before we first slept together,” said Lexa. 

“How come you never said anything?” Clarke asked. 

Shrugging, Lexa admitted, “You had so much going on with Finn, I didn’t want to bother you with what I was doing. Besides, Costia and I were just having fun. We weren’t having any problems; it was just sex.” 

Clarke didn’t know why the idea of Lexa sleeping with someone else stung so much. Clarke could’ve guessed that the brunette wasn’t a virgin, but at least she never had to hear about it before. She felt awkward, like she was seeing Lexa in a new light. 

“When did you guys take a trip here?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa pondered for a few seconds, “Early August, I think. We both had an afternoon off then the next day off, so we came here and stayed over.”

“You stayed over? The hotels around here are super expensive!” 

“We slept in there,” said Lexa, pointing towards the cavern. Clarke felt her stomach twist into a knot. Sleeping under the stars was awfully romantic. Something not even her and Finn did when they were dating. 

“Oh,” Clarke managed. Sighing, Lexa turned onto her side to look at Clarke. 

“What’s wrong? Why so many questions?” Lexa asked. Clarke’s head felt fuzzy. Lexa was so close to her she could smell her sun cream. She was looking at her with her dark green eyes, the sun illuminating the specks of gold in her irises. Her lips were parted slightly, and Clarke let out an inaudible gasp. She couldn’t focus her eyes on any part of Lexa’s face, afraid that if she stared long enough, she’d end up leaning in, potentially ruining their friendship. So, Clarke did the safe thing and looked away, focusing on the blades of grass beneath her fingers. 

“I’m just curious,” she muttered. 

Lexa knew when Clarke was lying. She placed her fingers beneath Clarke’s chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. They were impossibly close. 

“Clarke don’t lie to me,” Lexa nearly whispered. A moment passed between them, before Lexa dropped her hand and asked, “What’s going on?” Clarke could’ve continued lying, saying nothing was wrong. But then Lexa tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy and Clarke couldn’t hide from her feelings anymore. 

“I really like you,” she breathed out, trying to read the emotions on Lexa’s face. When she received no reply, she carried on, “I miss you so much when I’m at home or at Uni and I’m the happiest when I’m with you. Then, over third year, you went and got really, really hot and now I’m just constantly distracted by you and your stupid abs. I just really like you, Lexa.”

Defeated, Clarke sighed, and dropped her gaze. She felt silly admitting her feelings to one of her closest friends, but she was glad she got it off her chest. When she looked up again, Lexa was staring at her with hooded eyes and a small look of surprise on her face. 

“Say something, please,” Clarke begged. Lexa didn’t need any words. She knew Clarke had feelings for her; she had feelings for the blonde too. So, she did what she felt was right and kissed her. Her fingers brushed under Clarke’s chin, holding her face while they kissed. 

When they pulled back, breathless and blushing, Lexa said, “I really like you too, Clarke.”


End file.
